Solo cosas que pasan
by R.S.Black
Summary: ― Fue el grito de papá ― diría que comenzó el problema porque casi todo en la familia comenzaba de aquella forma. Pero mentiría, claro, como siempre.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío. Todo es de Kripke y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_**RS**_

* * *

**Solo cosas que pasan**

* * *

Lo había visto venir desde hace tanto tiempo, que Dean se sorprendió al darse cuenta del inmenso alivio que lo invadió. Ese calor agradable que le subió por las piernas y le llegó al pecho, neutralizó por completo todo el dolor que le desgarraba el alma y lo dejó vacío como nunca antes, pero más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

_Al fin_, quiso pensar, pero tenía la cabeza tan pequeña y maltratada que las palabras no pudieron brotar, sino que esperaron a que la calma se perdiera y llegaran las lágrimas que nunca se derramaron junto a la impotencia más grande del mundo.

_Fue el grito de papá_, diría que comenzó el problema porque casi todo en la familia comenzaba de aquella forma. Pero mentiría.

Mentiría, porque todo su mundo ― donde solo cabían papá, él y Sammy, joder ― comenzó a desmoronarse en el preciso momento en que Sam pasó a ser un palmo más alto que él y dejó de preocuparse de llegar a casa a comer porque John no estaba. Todo se precipitó cuando el _¿Papá salió, Dean?_ Pasó a ser solo un _Papá salió _a secas. Sin el _Dean_ al final de la frase. Sin esa carga emocional que tenía cuando era una pregunta y no una triste afirmación.

Y a veces lo extraña, claro. A Sam, en general y a ese pequeño mundo en particular que no era perfecto ni mucho menos, pero era lo único que necesitaba para saber que todo estaba bien. Tenso, pero bien.

Fue un miércoles, si le preguntan y hacía tanto calor que Dean tenía ganas de quitarse la piel a tiras. John fue el primero en explotar y Sam lo hizo de vuelta porque ya era grande ― inmenso. Casi aterrador ― y tenía suficientes argumentos para rebatirle esa absurda falacia del _nos vamos y punto_ a su propio padre ― al que tal vez solo obedecía quizás no por respeto. Quizás no por admiración. Tal vez era solo por la costumbre de hacerlo ―.

Dean no dejó de hacer balas de sal gruesa y tampoco levantó la mirada porque ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos que eran capaces de mover cimientos y derrumbar lo poco y nada que tenían entre ellos.

Y tampoco dijo nada entonces y siguió sin decir nada después porque ya estaba cansado de ser el único capaz de sostener aquel hogar que se caía a pedazos día si y día también sobre los tres y que al pareces solo él podía notarlo.

― ¡Sammuel! ― rugió John por aquel entonces y, a pesar de ser la primera vez que le llamaba de aquella forma, Dean no movió ni un solo músculo aunque pudo ver claramente lo que se les venía encima.

― No, papá. No me voy a ir a ningún lado ― dijo Sam de vuelta con más calma de la que se podía adivinar en un muchacho de dieciocho años y esa entereza enorme que le hinchaba el pecho de puro orgullo aunque nunca lo dijera ―. Ya no quiero seguir con esto.

― Deja de decir tantas idioteces y ve a empacar tus cosas, se nos hace tarde.

Y eso era todo, se dijo Dean mientras se guardaba las llaves del impala en el bolsillo y sacaba un paquete de papas fritas de debajo del colchón. Las discusiones siempre terminaban con el _se nos hace tarde_ de John y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

No fue todo, por supuesto, porque Sam aún no había terminado y las papitas fritas con sabor a queso tuvieron que esperar.

― ¡No! ― gritó, y ese no aún le persigue por las noches ―. ¿Puedes entenderme por un segundo? Quiero ser alguien normal, papá, quiero ir a la universidad. Quiero graduarme.

― ¿Graduarte? ― escupió su padre con más rabia que desilusión ―. Los Winchester no nacimos para eso, hijo ― y el hijo le salió de lo más profundo de sus entrañas ―. Esta es nuestra vida ahora.

― No, esta no es nuestra vida. Es tuya.

Dean quiso decir algo. Tuvo ganas de tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta y preguntarle si se había vuelto loco. Si había tomado demasiadas cervezas ― tal vez dos o tres, porque Sam era un insulto para los bebedores y perdía el foco demasiado rápido ― y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero de su boca no salió nada más que un _Sammy_ bajito y doloroso que quedó enterrado bajo el sillón de mal gusto que John usaba para dormir.

Su padre no lo vio venir y endureció el gesto cuando logró asimilar lo que Sam le estaba echando en cara.

― Si tanto quieres irte, ahí está la puerta, nadie te lo impide.

― Tal vez lo haga.

― ¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Nadie obliga a nadie a ser parte de esta familia!

A Sam los ojos se le oscurecieron y se le derritió el alma de a poco. Al apretar los puños, el pobre muchacho se veía increíblemente altísimo. Era una estatua de piedra que medía tres metros de alto y parecía invencible. Dean sintió miedo de su hermano menor por primera vez en su vida.

― ¡Cállense los dos, maldita sea!

_Me salió del alma, Sammy. Lo juro_, dijo años después cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche no era tan doloroso. Sam nunca lo notó, pero aquel grito de impotencia llevaba días, tal vez meses, fraguándose dentro de su hermano a base de discusiones que ya nadie recordaba por qué comenzaban y todas aquellas veces en que John no estaba y Sam, con unas cuantas latas de cerveza encima, le decía lo cansado que estaba de todo eso de cazar y vivir siempre al límite.

Dean lo miraba y sonreía, pensando en que debía ser mentira todo aquello pues ninguno de los dos podía cansarse de la vida que les había tocado, precisamente, porque no habían tenido otra. Entonces lo molestaba un rato diciéndole que era un _jodido debilucho _sin darse cuenta en realidad de que el niño que comía cereales para después darle la sorpresa que venía al fondo de la caja había desaparecido y le había dejado el camino libre al muchacho altote y testarudo que tenía pestañas de niña.

La verdad es que siempre tuvo ganas pero nunca le dijo que era el mejor hermano de mundo y que no lo cambiaría ni por una porno.

Y aquel miércoles debió hacerlo. Tuvo que haberlo tomado de los hombros y decirle que no se fuera, que sin él se iba, los nombres de una sílaba en la familia ya no tendrían tanta gracia.

Pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario, se quedó anclado al suelo viendo la manera en que el idiota de su hermano ― el que ya casi no entraba por ningún lado ― asentía con rabia y se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a irse. Dispuesto a abandonarle, el muy cabrón.

― Sam ― dijo su padre antes de que cometiera la estupidez de irse y Dean pudo respirar tranquilo por un segundo. Estuvo seguro de que Sam también lo hizo ― si sales por esa maldita puerta, no te molestes en regresar.

Y eso fue todo. No más gritos. No más excusas. Solo un portazo y un _quédate, Sammy_ atascado en su garganta y que nunca más pudo salir de ahí porque Dean sintió también como todo dentro suyo se detenía y se atoraba.

― Toma tus cosas, Dean. Nos vamos.

Quizo gritar que no quería hacerlo y que Sammuel tenía razón. Quizo ser igual de valiente que Sam y negarse a seguir con esa vida de cazador que no los llevaba a ningún lado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener algo que retrasara su salida de ahí porque estaba seguro de que su hermano volvería pues no era ningún idiota y tampoco llegaría muy lejos solo.

― Sí, señor.

No dijo nada de lo que pensaba, claro, porque en esa casa nadie lo escucharía ni aunque gritara con todas las fuerza de su alma.

_Adiós, Sammy._

* * *

_¿Ven ese botoncito verde de abajito? Bueno, me harían inmensamente feliz si lo hundieran y me dieran su opinión. Lo juro solemnemente._

_Besos_

_**RS**_


End file.
